Ol' Fashioned: True Grit: Part Two
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: In part 2 there will be alot more emotion and action. Romance, friendship, love, hurt/comfort etc!:D
1. One

**::**

Days had come and gone.

Gone without a word.

**XX**

Marshall Cogburn had won the poker game, and earned his well played money and it was just enough money for him to get a room in the hotel. But for some odd reason, he didn't. Mattie herself didn't understand that at all after realizing that Cogburn was still living in the back of the Chinese Market.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As new morning had appeared over the horizon, the sun had shined like never before. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cool. It was perfect and the rays beaming downwards on Yell County caused the dirt road to glisten gold.

"Marshall Cogburn, I think you may be makin' a big mistake with those there bottles."Mattie let out words of positive advice, standing before him, as he lay comfortably and also very inebriated in his bed, with the curry powders and ducks, so many beer bottles lining around him, Mattie had to be careful where she stepped.

He didn't bother to listen. He burped loudly, with his eye closed and lip curved into a sly smirk. "Sister, this what I'm good at."he replied, with a fourth bottle gripped tightly by the neck in a rough, dry hand, and lips sucking around the mouth of the wet glass feverishly.

Mattie swallowed, wondering how the glazed, swishing, liquid in that bottle in his hand, must've tasted like. It must taste good if Rooster was drinking so many of them, but then again, he was much older, and didn't mind what anything tasted like. Soon after standing there, watching him so quietly slurp down those clear bottles of brown liquor, Mattie was wanting to have a taste.

**::  
>::<strong>

A minute after finding her eyes on him, Rooster turned his head slowly with a cock, and squinted, letting the bottle slip from his moist lips, some excess booze drizzling down his chin, into his beard.

His mouth hung open, and his brow furrowed.

"What is it girl?"he jerked his arm upwards, and swipped it over his lips, in a rather swift motion, and layed it back limp on his belly, raising the empty bottle high in his hand.

Mattie turned downwards, and smiled.

Rooster smiled back, but most of it was caused by the alcohol injected into his system. "You wanna' try?"he arched his bushed brow high, and attempted to get his feet on the floor, but failed a few times before actually being successful.

Mattie snickered a bit after watching him struggle to get to his feet, and nodded. "Only a sip, please."she responded careful and quietly, as if she was nervious, like it being her first time of doing something so bad. Rooster nodded to her response, and burped once again, before standing up uncoordinated before her small form, and handing her a half-empty bottle brought up from the spot behind his boot.

"Here sister."he remarked, forcing it into her hand, as his larger hands overcame hers, wrapped tightly around the glass body.

**XX**

Mattie looked at their hands so closely together and pulled away instantaneously, eyes dialated, and palm sweaty after three seconds.

She just couldn't quite understand where this was going, and wasn't going to stay and find out.

"I must depart, Marshall."Mattie didn't bother to look at the older man while talking, but with her back facing him instead. She was too nervious, and her emotions were running all over in an insane frenzy inside of her head.

Rooster didn't say a word.

He leaned downwards, putting a bit of strain on his back and calf muscles, put the bottle back down on the floor where it was before, with the other empty bottles behind his boots, and quickly extended a hand, wrapping his fingers forcefully around the flesh of her arm.

Mattie's eyes bulged, and her face heated up as wild and as crazy as the burning heat outside, before being turned around on her heels, and facing the old fellow again.

**.**

**.**

She swallowed softly as she could, and stared at him the same as she was being stared at by the Marshall.

Wanting to speak to the child before she fled, the pinched fingers dug into her skin released slowly, and he found her eyes once again.

"You becareful sister. Ya' here?"he told her in somewhat of a scold, with a deep growl in the back of his throat, before Mattie nodded slowly and left. But she had found herself stopping again:

She stepped forward, one step at a time, and raised her hand up so very, very careful and shakey, letting it melt perfectly into the warm skin of Rooster's furry face, with a smile after he let her in, and put his own massive hand over hers.

Just being this close, this intimate with Marshall Cogburn made her want to fall down and cry. She knew it wasn't a forever 'Goodbye'. They both knew they will meet up again, but whatever _this _was, it was so real.

**XXX  
>XXX<strong>

-finally leaving, her palm as warm as the skin on Rooster's face, she stepped outside, out into the warm, sweltering heat that was held high, taunting the folk of Dardanelle with it's intense rays that burned the skin of some.

-and now that the day was turning quickly to midday, the temperature was changing with it, but a bit more than the day itself, if you were smart enough to realize.

**.**

**.**

Turning into the Main Hotel, she ran into Ms. Louise, with a friendly smile and tight unbareable embrace with those stubby arms of hers.

"Oh hello Ms. Ross, I have gotten somethin' fer' you."the older woman shined so brightly, the smile over those rosey lips went literally from ear to ear, in a cracky reply, she rushed for the kitchen, disappearing from sight.

Mattie looked around the corner, where she stood before the staircase, her hand clinging to the wall, in confusion.

**XX**

**XX**

Before she turned back around, she was bumped by a young fellow.

He wasn't exactly her age. In his twenties just by the look of his outfit and those crazy wind blown golden brown curls he possessed.

"Pardon me, Miss."

he gave her a sweet smile, with a tip of his hat and those hypnotic blue eyes of his stealing away her only reason for standing there, right before him, without a smile, like his that greeted her.

She was totally lost for words.

**E/N: Hm? I hope he turns out sweet;D and like so many enjoy Rooster/Mattie, I had to add a small, close interaction between the two. Yes Laboeuf wasn't in this one...your going to have to find out about Laboeuf and the new man!:D So excited!**

**Part 2 that is coming, will be a bit sad. **

**Relationships might be broken, but will soon heal like before...affairs, romantic bubble baths:D JK...but maybe...stay reading! I love you ALL!**


	2. Two

**.**

**.**

Mattie stayed lost in the man's eyes, that seemed to pull at hers.

-and that bright smile hadn't faded, not once.

He was so handsome. Younger than Mr. Laboeuf by far, with a few crooked teeth here and there, but doesn't everyone have a set of chompers like that-and what's with the dirty whiskers growing on his well-molded face. He wasn't too dirty, but he did look like a farm boy.

He wore a tight blue bandana around his neck, half buttoned up red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the nook of the elbows, leaving his forearms bare and covered in fuzzy goodness.

The man moved uncomfortable in his dirty blue slacks and dirty buckskin chaps, and stuck his dirty thumbs into the belt loop, where a belt overcame.

"Missy? You alright?"he removed his straw belted cowboy hat, revieling more crazy curls than before, that smile that was once there, gone.

**XX**

Mattie flushed suddenly, right when Ms. Louise returned from her long trip, with a sizzling basket full of butter biscuits, awaiting her.

She turned on her heels, and met the woman's grey eyes, watching a finger slowly push up her bifocals resting just above the knotch of her nose. "Here, Ms. Ross."she offered sweetly in that old southern voice, that seemed crackled in the back, as she handed the girl the basket, that felt a bit warm to the touch.

Mattie swallowed and made a quick attempt to grabbing it without making a fool out of herself in front of this strange man, but she ended up doing what she hoped not too.

She had suddenly dropped to her knees, and the basket fell landing over top of her lap, heating up her thighs terribly fast, with Ms. Louise and that man there beside her, trying to help her stand again.

Once to the soles of her mucky boots, she turned downwards and felt her brows twitch all the same and stinging pain in her eyes.

Ms. Louise brought a veined, wrinkled hand to the girl's middle back, and rubbed tenderly, while the man watched, feeling bad, when he took a first single look at that missing arm on her left side.

**:::**

He found himself bitting back a few words, and put the hat held in both hands back on, and smiled at Ms. Louise.

"Pardon me, Ma'am. But may I have a few 'lone words with her?"he asked in a strange tone of voice all out of the blue, bringing up a calloused hand for his face and scratched the whiskers, and the growing mustache that seemed to slightly tickle his nose.

Ms. Louise removed her hand suspiciously, still looking at Mattie, who had raised her head up high, to find those eyes on her, and then at the taller man whom besided her.

She had swallowed hard, and licked her lips afterwards, before giving him acceptance that he could.

"Yes you may, stranger. Just bring 'er back, she's a sweet child."she added soon after, the basket of biscuits held by the bow tied handles, with old eyes watching the young girl leave with him.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It hurt, but as soon as she was out of sight, she went back into the Hotel, trying to forget it, unfortunately and the pain gone.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

This unfamiliar man had an arm around her, his heating palm hitting the middle of her back, where it seemed to heat up more than any other area of her body, both walking in step with eachother, and her brown eyes downcast at his moving boots, watching how the steeled points glistened back at her, the sunshine bouncing off the hot metal, into her eyes.

"What's yer' name, girl?"the young fellow broke the silence between two strangers, and she looked back up in that instant, and moved away, pulling his arm from her.

He stopped.

"I'm sorry."he added, removing his hat again, only to scratch his greasey curls. Greasey or not, he was still as handsome as he was when he had bumped into her back at the hotel, only a few minutes ago.

Mattie breathed in sharp through her nose and let it back out, staring up at him.

"It's alright, I just don't understand. Who are you, Mister?"she had asked the similar question he had asked just seconds ago but was interrupted, and now he moved both his arms, bent his elbows outwards, and placed each hand on those hips, with a loud gruff and a scuff of his torn boot.

"Well girl, I just asked you the same thin'. You 'pose to answer me first."he replied with the sun hitting his face at a bad moment, defining his angered expression more clearly, giving Mattie a couple seconds to think to herself.

**XX**

"My name is Mattie. Mattie Ross, you?"she had told him feeling a bit worried that she had even gave it to him, but it was too late now, and the sun had become more of a bother than this man had.

He was hesitant for a few.

The man turned his head to the right, to the left, and then finally to her, where she stood, tapping her foot impatiently at him.

All of her patience was gone, and she was ready to ditch this fellow that she thought was a sweet, kind, good looking man. "I'm sorry, maybe I should go-she was grabbed by the arm, and pulled near him.

Her nose cringed at the slight disgusting smell crawling up her nose. It wasn't body odor, it was something more. Like tabacco, probably chew? It had to be chew. The smell of chew by itself was horrid, with maybe a mix of alcohol in there somewhere too. Giving it an extra tangy scent, which made it hard to be so close.

But before she could even think about pulling free, he clenched his hat tight in a fist, at his side, and the other squeezed tighter to her arm he had in that painful grasp; causing a whimper to move passed her lips.

"Don't go. I don't like it when they go. Please. My name is Wyatt. Wyatt Johnston, miss." he finished in a hurry, and that's when she remembered. Smitty Johnston, Maggie Johnston...and-and Wyatt Johnston.

Mr. Johnston had two children?

She just wished hopefully that Wyatt wasn't like his pa'. Wyatt was too much of a sweet-looking man. Much better looking than his pa' ever had been or in that case, ever will be.

So with that all sorted out, and thought through, Mattie swallowed the warm bubbly saliva she rolled around inside her mouth with her tongue, and he slowly let go, leaving red finger prints. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mattie Ross."he extended his hand out to her, and smiled nerviously. Mattie smiled back, looking down ready to shake it, when she had stopped herself, and found a rather perculiar scar across the base of his palm. It was only a crooked line, but something about it gave her strange thoughts.

He was still patiently waiting, and ignored her wondering eyes that caught sight of the scar fairly quickly.

"Oh, yes it is, Wyatt Johnst-ston."Mattie reached out and put her hand in his, realizing how warm it was and dry, especially dirty, but that rarely bothered the young girl much. So they shook, and let go.

**XX**

**XX**

"It's gettn' rather late." he began, squinting as so, when pointing his head to the sky, and noticing the change from deep blue to bright sunshining yellow. "You like somethin' to eat, Mattie?"he let his head fall back down, and gave her all his attention, without a smile, but a sorta' squint, that reminded her so much of Mr. Laboeuf, when ever the sun shined in the right spot.

She breathed in deep.

"Um, well I have to-she smiled weakly, stepping a foot backwards. He jerked. "Oh, oh it's alright if you can't, I mean, we can some other time?"he wondered, holding his hat in his hands, over his groin area, and staring hard at her with his squinted blue eyes.

Mattie giggled girly, and nodded.

"Sure, Mr. Johnston. That would be nice."she answered him positively, with a sweet smile, scratching the nape of her neck from the bugging knats that already swarmed.

He smiled bright, and put his hat back on.

"Great, Miss-Miss-he was confused already-hoping for her help.

Mattie rolled her eyes with another smile that was hard to keep away. "Mattie."she finished his words, and he smiled after her.

Wyatt had tipped his hat to her, walking backwards as he did, nearly backing up into some older woman, who was just walking by, minding her own business, like she should. "Well, I never!"she bellowed at him, with jiggly rosey cheeks flapping with every movement, as she swung her bag, and aimed to hit him, but he continued to dodge, ever swing.

"Goodbye."he called out after Mattie, who continued to walk, but turned to see him, being attacked by some older woman.

::

She didn't laugh, but she did grin.

"Bye...

she acknowleged terribly soft, not even the biggest earred man could hear, even if that made a little bit of sense at all:/

**E/N: Well there you go. Probably not the best chapter yet, but it will get better, and we will see more of Laboeuf and Rooster. I promise:D Thanks for reading. btw I hoped your first impression of Wyatt Johnston was good(JK) probably not, well anyway like I said before thanks for reading:D**


	3. Author Note!

_**Author Note: Okay, I don't know how what I am going to do with this, but I won't continue this story for a little bit:/I am still thinking and have some Writer's Block. But I will be making some One and Two-Shots...if that makes any sense at all:P**_

_**=D=D=D**_


End file.
